The Great Warrior Detective part 3 - Enter Taran
(Down below, Anne-Marie and Wart have arrived at Prydain. Wart knocks, and a housekeeper, opens the door, her arms full of books, blankets and pillows, as well as a teacup and medieval mace. She is an Atlantican woman with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue dress with light blue sleeves and a dark blue bodice, a royal blue bow in her hair, and black shoes. Her name is Ariel. Wart removes his hat courteously.) *Wart/Dawson: Good evening, Ariel. Is this the residence of Taran of Prydain? *Ariel/Mrs. Judson: I'm afraid it is. He's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait. *Wart/Dawson: Oh, I-I don't want to impose. It's just...the girl. (He gestures towards his side, but Anne-Marie isn't there. Wart and Ariel look inside, where Anne-Marie is already seated on an armchair with plastic covering over it by the fireplace, examining a magnifying glass with interest. Her clothes are soaking wet from the rain, though; however, her bow is still dry.) '' (''Ariel thrusts her load into Wart's arms and rushes to her side.) *Ariel/Mrs. Judson: (concerned) Oh my! You poor dear! You must be chilled to the bone! (She takes the wet clothes off Anne-Marie and wrings them dry. Then she removes the wet shoes from Anne-Marie, wraps a towel around the girl, removes the plastic covering from the chair, and provides her a pair of warm yellow footy pajamas with snaps and puffy sleeves.) *Ariel/Mrs. Judson: (chuckling) Oh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets. (She rushes to the Laundromat and shuts the door.) (As a now-dry Anne-Marie puts on the warm yellow footy pajamas with snaps and puffy sleeves, she looks around the room, fascinated by what she sees. A small propeller is operating a bellow, and attached to that are several cigarettes and a pipe, all of which are puffing.) (On another table, four different pairs of shoes are being turned in a circular motion, first being brushed with black paint, and then setting a print on a stack of paper. Wart has hung up his hat and is just about to hang up his cloak when he hears a voice coming from the front door.) *Unknown Voice: (triumphantly) Ah-ha! The villain's slipped this time! I shall have him! (The door bursts open to reveal an evil man, wearing a long blue overcoat, black pants and boots, long red gloves, and a large striped hat with driving goggles attached, and sporting a handlebar mustache. His name is Richard "Dick" Milhous Dastardly. He smiles triumphantly with a gun in his hand as lightning strikes. Wart is petrified as Dick bursts inside, rushing towards one of the many tables.) *Dick Dastardly/Disguised Criminal: Out of my way! Out of my way! *Wart/Dawson: I say, who - (His question is cut short as Dick's hat is thrown directly on his own head. He takes it off and addresses him once more.) *Wart/Dawson: Who are you? *Dick Dastardly/Disguised Criminal: (speaking more normally) What? (He pauses and turns to Wart) Oh! (He reaches up and pulls off what turns out to be a mask to reveal a 13-year-old boy with red hair and green eyes. He is known as the one and only Taran.) *Taran/Basil: (formally) Taran of Prydain, my good fellow. (Taran smiles at Wart's confused stare. He pulls at a tab on his coat, which lets air escape to reveal his slender form, surprising Wart even more. Anne-Marie, on the other hand, is relieved to see him and approaches eagerly.) *Anne-Marie/Olivia: Taran! I need your help, and I- (Taran is clearly not listening to her as he changes from his Dick Dastardly costume to a green T-shirt, matching pants, brown boots, and a stylish yellow bathrobe. He tosses a dart over his shoulder, scoring a direct bullseye on the dartboard.) *Taran/Basil: All in good time. *Anne-Marie/Olivia: (more desperately) But-but you don't understand. I'm in terrible trouble. *Taran/Basil: (ignoring Anne-Marie) If you'll excuse me. (Taran walks by, and Anne-Marie sighs.) *Wart/Dawson: (impatiently) Here, now, now. Now see here! (He shakes a finger at Taran, who once more rushes right by the two of them. Wart pauses momentarily, but soon regains his wind.) *Wart/Dawson: This young lady is in need of assistance. I think you ought... *Taran/Basil: (interrupting him by handing him the gun) Will you hold this, please, Arthur? *Wart/Dawson: (accepting disgracefully) Of course. (But with his eyes closed, he doesn't realize at first what he's holding and points the gun at his head. He opens his eyes, and then nervously holds it out at arms length until Taran retrieves it.) *Wart/Dawson: (puzzled) Ah, wait just a moment. How did you know my name? *Taran/Basil: (picks up a single bullet and places it in the gun, all the meanwhile answering Wart without interruption.) I just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right? *Wart/Dawson: Why...(chuckles) Oh, yes. Major Arthur Pendragon. But how could you possibly- *Taran/Basil: Quite simple, really. (He holds up Wart's arm to reveal a bit of blood oozing from a wound on it.) *Taran/Basil: You've sewn your torn clothes together with the Lambert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses. (He continues speaking as he gathers several pillows.) *Taran/Basil: And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its (whispering to Anne-Marie) peculiar pungency (Anne-Marie is bewildered) found only in the Afghan provinces. (One by one, Taran tosses the three pillows at Wart, who holds them against his body, his face mostly covered with one pillow in his face.) *Wart/Dawson: (with the pillow in his face) Amazing! *Taran/Basil: (smilingly Actually it's...elementary, my dear Arthur. (Taran spins the revolver and aims it at the pillows. Wart looks around in terror, spits the pillow out, and throws it and the rest of the pillows onto an armchair. As Taran calmly readjusts his aim, Wart jumps behind the opposite chair, seizing Anne-Marie's arm and bringing her behind it. The gun fires, and pillow feathers fly as they cautiously peek out. Taran blows smoke from the revolver.) (Ariel rushes out from the kitchen at the stentorian report.) *Ariel/Mrs. Judson: (panicking) What in heaven's name? (Soon, she discovers her pillows are nothing but feathers.) (distraught) Oh! Oh! My... (She spits out several feathers.) MY GOOD PILLOWS! (She glares angrily in Taran's direction. He is kneeling in the chair, tossing the feathers aside.) *Ariel/Mrs. Judson: TARAN! (He pops his head above the chair as she spits out more feathers.) *Ariel/Mrs. Judson: How many times have I told you not to... *Taran/Basil: (flapping his hands in the air as if he is flying) There, there, Ariel, it's quite all right. (He smells cheese crumpets from the kitchen.) Ah...(sniffs) Mmm! I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours. (He gently pushes Ariel back to the kitchen.) Why don't you fetch our guests some? *Ariel/Mrs. Judson: But, ah, but, but... (Taran shuts the door, silencing her.) *Taran/Basil: Now... (He gets on his hands and knees and searches on the floor.) *Taran/Basil: I know that bullet's here somewhere. (Anne-Marie has found it and is holding it up for him. He takes it.) *Taran/Basil: (grudgingly, like Sylvester) Thank you, Miss... *Anne-Marie/Olivia: Marie. Anne-Marie. *Taran/Basil: (distracted) Whatever. *Anne-Marie/Olivia: Yes, but you don't understand-- *Taran/Basil: Shhh! (Taran opens a small box and pulls out another bullet. Taking the one he just fired, he puts them under a microscope and compares their markings.) (The first reading matches...) *Taran/Basil: Yeah... (...so does the second one.) *Taran/Basil: Yes! (However, from the third direction, the markings go off in separate directions.) *Taran/Basil: (yells) NOOOOOOOOOO! Drat! (depressed) Another dead end. (Dejected, Taran tosses the extra bullet aside and slowly walks over to his chair.) *Taran/Basil: He was within my grasp. (He flops into his chair and slowly reaches for the violin sitting beside him.) Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes